Christmas Rules!
by Stablerchick
Summary: The squad is together for Christmas...........This should be fun!


A/N~ This is a Christmas fic. I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review. There might be a sequel for New Year's there might not be. Who knows?  
  
SVU squadroom.  
  
It was a very cold, wintery day. Snow had fallen 2 days before and had left behind 7 inches of snow. " I guess all the snow has stopped the pedophiles from attacking." Olivia said to noonw in perticular. She had been sitting at her desk doing paperwork. Elliot hadn't come in yet and she was trying to get a jump start.  
  
" Or maybe it is thee fact that Christmas is coming up. They want to be good to get presents from jolly old saint nick." Elliot leaned over and whispered in her ear. He proceeded to take his coat and gloves off.  
  
" What a fine day." Munch stated as he came in.  
  
" SHut up." Fin said from behind. " It is too damn cold to be a 'fine day'."  
  
" Aw come on Fin. It's CHristmas time. The time to be Merry and bright."   
  
" I can't be. My daughter called and told me her flight was cancelled. I am going to be alone for Christmas." Fin said sitting down heavily in his chair.  
  
" Join the club buddy." Olivia said still typing at her computer.  
  
" Is there anyone here that has somewhere to go or people to be with on Christmas?" Cragen said as he came out of his office.  
  
" I used to, but since Kathy left I don't anymore. I won't even see my kids." Everyone else shook their heads.  
  
" How freaking lame are we." Munch said sarcastically. All at once everyone else threw paper balls at him and hit his face.   
  
Three hour have passed since everyone got to work. They were all doing paperwork quietly, except for the ocassional squeaking of chairs.   
  
" Hey, I have an idea. How about everyone comes to my house for Christmas. I'll make breakfast and dinner. We can exchange gifts." John looked at him." Yes John you too. You may be Jewish but you are part of this family and damn it you are going to act like it." Elliot smacked his hand on the desk and took on his fatherly tone. olivia and Fin burst out laughing. By the time Olivia was done laughing her face was bright red. " COme on guys. It will be fun. You don't even have to so anything. Just bring your sorry asses and gifts. Sorry sir, You aren't a sorry ass, but you are more then welcome to come." Elliot was smiling.  
  
" Allright." Everyone said at once.  
  
Christmas morning  
  
Elliot had woken up extra early. He was going to have breakfast ready before everyone got there. It was 9 am by the time it was finished. He stuck everything in the oven and went to set the table. He placed 5 plates on the table, along with the condiments. Not 5 minutes later there came a knock on the door. He swiftly moved to the door and opoened it to find Cragen and Liv standing there. Out of nowhere they cracked up laughing.  
  
" What are you laughing at?" Elliot asked with a confused look on his face. All Olivia could do was point at him. She pointed at his abdomen and he looked down. He hadn't noticed he still had his 'Kiss the cook' apron on.  
  
" You look like a house wife Elliot." Cragen squeeked.  
  
" Will you get in here. I am not heating the whole neighborhood." Elliot commented.  
  
" You sound like one too. Merry Christmas Elliot."  
  
" Merry Christmas guys."  
  
Cragen walked in followed by Olivia. Olivia kissed Elliot on the cheek.  
  
" What was that for?" Elliot asked.  
  
" Just following the directions on the apron. Merry Christmas." Olivia gave him a sexy smile and went to sit in the living room. Red flushed over Elliot's face.  
  
" Whatcha blushing about Elliot?" Munch said as he playfully slapped his cheek.  
  
"Merry Christmas John, Fin."  
  
" Merry Christmas." Everyone went tothe living room and set their bags of gifts down.  
  
" Breakfast is ready. Come sit at the table. You all want coffee?" Elliot questioned. Everyone nodded yes.  
  
After everyone's stomach was full and all the dishes were washed and put away, Elliot threw the ham in while everyone took a seat in the living room.  
  
" COme on Elliot." Olivia leaned back and called. She was met with a light smack on the forehead.  
  
" I am right here dork. You don't have to scream." Olivia glared at him and mouthed, 'You'll pay for that.' Elliot looked at her and mouthed, 'Promise.' Olivia's eyes went wide and Elliot smiled inwardly to himself.  
  
" Allright I am handing my gifts out first." John said as he handed a gift to each of his friends. Olivia got a beautiful blue sweater, Elliot got a new tie and satin blue dress shirt, Fin got a mustache trimmer and a shirt, and Cragen got a new mug and a Jar of Red Licorice (his fav.).  
  
Everyone gave their thanks.  
  
" Me next." Fin stated. He handed out his gifts and everyone opened them thanking him afterwards. Cragen was next, then Olivia. Everyone got a gift from Olivia but Elliot. SHe mouthed 'Later' to him. Noone seemed to notice he didn't get one. Elliot handed out his presents next. He gave John a new pair of shades, Cragen a new shirt and tie, Fin a new gun holster. Olivia's was special. SHe opened it carefully. Inside was a framed picture of her and Elliot and last years Christmas Ball. She had a huge smile on her face as her and Elliot danced slowly. The next thing she pulled out made her eyes go wide. It was a gold chain with a charm that said "I love you" on it.  
  
She shot her head up to face Elliot. He had a huge smile on is face, like the one Olivia wore in the pic. She looked around the room and everyone was smiling. They all knew about it and were in on it from the beginning.   
  
" I........I.......I don't know what to say. Oh my god. Why the hell am I crying?" Olivia wiped the tears away from her eyes. " Oh Elliot I love you too. I love you so much." Olivia hugged him tightly and kissed him passionatley. " Elliot open your gift please."  
  
Elliot picked his gift up and tore the paper off. Inside on top he found a piece of paper.  
  
My dearest Elliot,  
  
I can not tell you how much you mean to me. You are my partner, my best friend, and the most compassionate caring man I know. I trust you with my life, my heart, and my love. I love you Elliot. I want to be your wife and have your children. I want to grow old with you. I want to sit on the porch and watch our children play in the yard with the dog. I LOVE YOU!  
  
Love always  
  
Liv  
  
xoxo  
  
Elliot looked at Olivia and smiled. He put the piece of paper aside and looked at his next gift. It was a 24 K gold Men's bracelet. The next gift was amazing. Something on he could see. It was a framed picture of Olivia in a teddy. Elliot's eyes went wide and Olivia blushed when he looked at her. He leaned over and kissed her. " I want to see it for real later." This was the best Christmas ever........................  
  
The end 


End file.
